New Bloom - UNTOLD
by DarkyLonewolf
Summary: Basically, a lewd spin-off of the "New Bloom" Taismo fanfic. Lemons galore, so rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Sweet Honeymoon

"You know…I was just…Thinking… Maybe we could build our new home here later on? This island is such a nice place – it's nice, sunny and there's not a soul for miles around save for the local wildlife."

"Cosmo, you know all too well that we won't be able to stay here forever – I've still got work to do out in the city, and as much as I'd like to stay away from it, it's a fairly straightforward matter of cruel reality."

"Well…Can't we at least build a vacation house here? So that we may still come over here every now and then…But for more than just a single afternoon every few weeks?"

"I'll consider it, my dear…"

 _"I'll consider it…"  
_

* * *

Tails' thoughts were mostly focused on the current destination of his flight. The short little dialog that he remembered right now was what he and Cosmo talked about during one of the times they were out on a particularly scenic island – the place was a perfect vacation spot, being quiet and usually having good weather. The only problem was that the place was completely isolated from any civilization, so electricity, phone communications and indoor plumbing would be out of question…Except that Tails could still fix the first and the third problem no thanks to some tinkering around, and the second hadn't troubled him all that much…

Just him and Cosmo, all alone on a small island paradise…

"Tails, are you alright?" – Cosmo's voice had snapped the kitsune out of his thoughts. Tails shook his head and asked back: "Why are you asking?"

"You still haven't told me what the place is." – The seedrian was getting a little impatient, and the flight sickness, even despite the fact that Tails' plane moved at a reasonable speed, was still bothering her somewhat.

Just now, Tails realized that in his daze, he almost forgot that the very place he wanted to bring Cosmo to was just a few yards away from where they currently were. Had he been dazing out a bit more, he certainly would have overshot it. Soon enough, the kitsune went in for a landing, and, after he helped Cosmo get out of the plane, asked: "Remember this place?"

The seedrian looked around – it was certainly the very same island where Tails would take her out on dates every few weeks. However, something was off…Just a little bit.

"This…This is the island where we would usually go out for a date, is it?" – Cosmo asked, smiling.

"Exactly. And, as you might have noticed, there is a little something extra here as well."

Now Cosmo realized just what was off – there certainly wasn't a small house standing on the seashore. The house was fairly simplistic, just one story tall. However, not too far away from the house's main entrance, there was a small wooden pier.

"We used to watch the sunset from this spot a whole lot. So, how about we get into the house and you have a look around?" – Tails asked, leaning on to Cosmo's shoulder a bit. The plantgirl responded with: "Sure thing. I'm sure the house is just as nice on the inside as it is on the outside."

Tails was by no means a furniture designer, really, but it didn't matter all that much – the vacation house had all the necessities, and that's what mattered to the two. After looking around the house for a bit, the two brought their numerous cases over to the house proper and began to unpack. The particularly large case, which they were unpacking in their shared bedroom, turned out to have contained a whole lot of different outfits for Cosmo. Aside from her spare lingerie, a spare dress and her light green swimsuit, there were also some…Interesting articles of clothing, like a stereotypical French maid uniform, or an apron that had "Only meant to be worn naked" written on it. The moment Cosmo noticed the latter, she turned to Tails with a rather questioning look. The fox blushed and remarked: "Yes, well… There are some things I just wanted to try out during our honeymoon. The least I say about them , the better."

"As long as it's nothing too humiliating or disgusting, it's fine with me." – The plantgirl replied, smiling. Her foxy husband , still a little nervous, replied: "Hey, I wouldn't ever make you do anything too bad. Umm…Just one little thing I'd like to suggest right now, though."

As Cosmo turned to Tails with a questioning look, the kitsune replied: "I want you to get your swimsuit on. I figured that a stroll around the beach would be a good way to pass time before the night."

The plantgirl blushed a deep red and replied: "Okay…If that's what you want, I guess."

With that said, Cosmo slowly took her clothes off, still blushing because of the fact that she was undressing right in front of Tails. Sure, the two already had nothing to hide from each other, and what Tails could see was nothing he hasn't already, but even then, Cosmo still felt rather embarrassed about the whole prospect.

"Come on now, Cosmo. You two were together for six years, not to mention he's officially your husband. You're not breaking any seedrian laws whatsoever." – As this thought ran through the seedrian's head, she noticed that she had already stripped down to her underwear. Still blushing, she asked: "Umm…Would you like to…You know…Watch?"

All the response Tails gave her was a rather unsure nod.

Cosmo sighed, and reached in to take her red bra off. As she unhooked it, she let it fall off of her chest, exposing her breasts. Or rather…What resembled breasts. For quite a while, Tails was bothered by how is it even possible for a plant-based organism to have such…Defined mammaries, let alone have mammaries at all. But the kitsune knew that asking this kind of question right now would ruin the mood, so he was just looking at Cosmo silently, blushing and covering his crotch up with his tails.

The seedrian averted her gaze, and reached down for her panties.

"Well…If you're going that far…" – The plantgirl said to herself in her thoughts, then turned her back to Tails and bent over in front of him, giving him a good view on her shapely butt. Cosmo certainly never lacked in the bottom department even when she was just eight years old, so it was no surprise that, at her current age, she definitely had quite the child-bearing hips and a rather nice-looking butt. The seedrian slowly pulled her panties down, exposing her pussy. If Tails' blood flow didn't go in a completely different direction the moment he got such a lovely view on his wife's "forbidden rose", his muzzle would have been a deep red by now.

"I guess you could call that a glimpse of what's to come." – The kitsune thought, feeling a bit light-headed due to the blood in his body rushing down to his groin. As Cosmo noticed her husband's almost hypnotized stare, she blushed and covered her pussy with her right hand, reaching for her panties with her other one.

* * *

"Well…You seem to be enjoying the view quite a bit." – The plantgirl remarked, still blushing intensely as she went to put her swimsuit on. Somehow, this had Tails relieved for a moment – if anything, the blood pressure was giving him some trouble thinking straight.

"So…" – Cosmo asked, looking at Tails after putting her swimsuit on. – "Off we go?"

"Let me get my swimming trunks on, and then we're off." – And with that said, the fox reached for the case where he had packed his clothes, and took out his usual red swimming trunks. After getting them on, he replied: "Okay, let's go now."

The walk around the beach was certainly quite relaxing, and helped both Tails and Cosmo alleviate some of their nervousness.

"I guess all the nervousness is coming from our complete lack of experience per se. I mean, all we have is just theoretic knowledge, with nothing in terms of practice." – Tails remarked, sitting down at the edge of the pier next to his seedrian wife.

"I've also heard that the first time may be a little painful for the female. You promise you'll be gentle?" – The plantgirl asked, leaning a bit closer. The kitsune smiled and responded: "Of course I will, honey. I would never purposefully hurt you."

While the two were busy talking, the sun was already setting. Tails was the first one to get up, taking his wife's hand and helping her stand up as well, then going as far as to outright carry her in his hands all the way to the bedroom.

"Tails, that's not exactly necessary, you know." – Cosmo remarked, trying not to giggle.

"I just want you to have fond memories of this particular evening. It's small details like those that matter. " – The kitsune replied.

The seedrian sighed at this, but didn't say anything else, letting her husband carry her all the way to their bedroom. As Tails placed her on their bed, she replied: "Maybe you'll help me out of this swimsuit while you're at it?"

"So **now** you're getting into the mood." – The kitsune stated in a tone that made it sound like a rhetorical question. – "Here we go, then."

As Cosmo slightly sat up, Tails reached with his hands behind her back, and slowly undid her bra. As the article of clothing fell off Cosmo's body, he got another view at her "breasts", blushing intensely. Yes, they probably weren't actual breasts, yes, it was nonsensical for a plant-based organism to have them, but right now, it hardly even mattered to Tails - the urge to touch them was higher on the list of his concerns right now.

"If you want to touch them…" – Cosmo arched back a bit, keeping her hands behind her back. – "I'm not stopping you."

The kitsune silently complied, reaching with both his hands for his fiancée's sizable chest. As he just barely cupped the two lovely globes in his hands, the plantgirl let out a quiet moan, urging him to continue. Tails didn't want to go too hard on Cosmo on her first time even during foreplay, so he didn't squeeze them too hard.

"Why are you…So hesitant?" – Cosmo asked as Tails slightly rubbed her chest.

"It's just…Well, it's kind of strange how a plant-based organism can have such well-defined…Well, I doubt those are actual mammaries, but…" – Cosmo didn't let Tails finish his sentence, and replied: "Let's just say they serve as more of an attraction than anything, and leave it at that. In any case, they're just as sensitive, and they probably feel just as good on touch as the actual stuff, don't they?"

That's something Tails could definitely agree on – his wife's breasts were just the right size to hold them in hands, not being too small or too huge, not to mention rather soft and squeezable. It wasn't helped by the fact that Cosmo's skin felt so naturally silky and smooth – Tails was almost certain that no mobian female's body would feel that nice on touch.

"You know…" – Cosmo said, making Tails stop for a moment. – "I did have one rather…Unusual idea…Well, just lightly brush your hand against my flowers, and you'll see what I mean."

Normally, the seedrian wasn't too keen on the idea of anyone touching her flowers – Tails had presumed that they were probably particularly sensitive, maybe even to the point of being an erogenous zone. As soon as he brushed his index and middle finger against one of his wife's roses, he noticed that his theory was true – Cosmo let out a quick, stifled moan and blushed. A rather strange, sweet scent began to fill the room, it's source presumably being those very same flowers. It was not uncommon for Cosmo's flowers, even when they were still unblooming buds, to let off a sweet scent every now and then. However, if normally the scent coming from the seedrian's buds was that of lavender, and had more of a calming effect, this particular scent was more of a rosy one, and had quite the contrary effect as Tails felt his member getting rock-hard from it.

"That's certainly some strong stuff…" – The kitsune thought, but what he said instead was: "That's some unusual foreplay."

"Well, now you know why I don't like anyone else touching my flowers." – The plantgirl remarked, looking flustered. – "Now please…" – She repositioned herself so that her head was on the level of Tails' crotch, and, looking at his rock-hard canine penis, said: "Allow me to please you as well."

The fox just quietly nodded, and thus his seedrian wife reached a bit further forward, then a little lower and put her tongue at the base of Tails' shaft, right at the knot. The kitsune gasped at how good this felt, and barely held back a pleased groan as he felt Cosmo run her tongue across the base of his shaft, and all the way to the tip. Once the plantgirl reached the tip of Tails' member, she let it slide into her mouth, and proceeded to take it in all the way down to the knot. As Cosmo reached the knot, she stopped, then pulled back a bit, letting the fox's cock almost completely out except for the tip. From that moment on, she began to suck it off, quickening the pace with each movement. As for Tails, he was definitely not expecting his wife to go that far, and given how aroused he was at the moment, it was no surprise that, in just a few minutes, he already felt his orgasm coming up.

"Cosmo, slow down a bit, I'm about to cum!" – The kitsune said, but the warning was a tad too late as he felt his semen practically shoot into the plantgirl's mouth. As Cosmo felt her husband's orgasm slowly die down, she took the still-erect shaft out of her mouth and swallowed the fox's sperm.

"I guess a joke about "good taste" is in order, but I'm not feeling up to it." – The seedrian remarked, giggling as she finished her sentence. Noticing that her husband's shaft was still rather stiff, she sighed and said: "Well, I suppose we were holding the main act off long enough."

With that said, Cosmo lied down on her back and spread her legs in front of Tails, blushing intensely. Tails assumed a more comfortable position in front of Cosmo, and then began to slowly push his cock into the plantgirl's awaiting pussy. As soon as the plantgirl felt it enter just slightly, she gasped at how good this felt.

"Don't hesitate now, dear…I'm all yours tonight." – Right now, Cosmo was too aroused for rational thought, and let her hormones speak for her. Tails, however, did not question the lovely alien's words, and continued to slowly but steadily go on further, up until he reached a certain obstacle – the plantgirl's hymen.

"Please…Go for it." – Cosmo said, blushing heavily. Tails sighed, pulled back a bit, and said: "I promise I'll be gentle."

The plantgirl nodded, and her foxy husband pushed his cock all the way in, breaking her hymen in almost an instant. Cosmo couldn't hold it back for long, and let out a long, loud moan that sounded both pained and pleased at the same time.

Having had pushed all the way down to the knot, Tails stopped and waited for Cosmo to calm down. Taking deep, steady breaths, the plantgirl replied: "I'm…I'm alright, don't worry. It hurts a bit, but…There's more pleasure than pain. Just go for it."

The kitsune nodded, pulled back out almost completely except for the tip, and slowly pushed forward again, letting his spouse adjust to the feeling. From what Tails knew in the "theory" department, it was more important to draw out the pleasure and not rush too much. The seedrian gazed lovingly into her husband's sky blue eyes and whispered: "No need to go that slow, dear. Remember – tonight, I'm all yours."

"No need to phrase it like that, dear. I just want you to feel loved." – The kitsune leaned a little closer in and kissed his wife on the lips. The kiss lasted quite a while, with Tails refusing to let Cosmo break it any time soon, all the while not stopping his slow but steady movements. The only reason the two had to break the kiss was the natural need for air. After the two took some time to catch their breath, Tails said: "You're the most beautiful girl in the whole galaxy. What I'm doing now is just the least I can do for you."

Cosmo couldn't help but look a bit off to the side, giggling – surely, Tails knew how to give her a flattering compliment or two. As for the fox himself, he didn't stop, and placed his right hand on the plantgirl's chest, while caressing her hair with his left hand, slowly but steadily increasing the pace at which he moved.

"Tails…" – The plantgirl didn't get to finish what she wanted to say, as Tails put his left hand on her chest as well, and gently squeezed the seedrian's breasts, making her interrupt her own speech with a moan.

"No words needed, my dear." – Judging by the kitsune's gentle tone, he was already getting quite a bit into the mood. – "Just relax and enjoy."

Squeezing the plantgirl's breasts some more, the kitsune once again embraced her and gave her another short kiss, still not ceasing his movements, which were now at a fairly average pace. The smell of lust-fluids began to mix in with the other smells that filled the room – the aroma from Cosmo's roses mixed with the scent of the seacoast air coming through the open bedroom window. This mix of smells was outright intoxicating, making the two lovers feel even more out of this world – right now, nothing else existed to both of them but each other. Tails couldn't help but let go of Cosmo and arch a bit further back to get a view at his lovely spouse's body.

His statement that she was the most beautiful girl in the galaxy was certainly backed up by quite a lot – from the more innocent things, like her sapphire blue eyes, the two red roses blooming on the sides of her head, and her flowing, long green leaf-like hair, to things that made one's carnal desires really kick in – the plantgirl's soft, squeezable and well-sized breasts, her beautifully slim navel, and her child-bearing hips. But of course, it wasn't just the plantgirl's body that made Tails love her so much – no, it was more about what kind of person she was – gentle, caring, and kind. Even now, not too long ago, she was perfectly willing to make it so that Tails would also get to feel some pleasure, even if it was at her expense.

The kitsune's thought process was interrupted by a loud, pleasured moan, as Cosmo had reached her orgasm. Tails felt the seedrian's pussy practically squeeze on his shaft like a vice, and her lust-fluids practically spray on it, slowly dripping out from Cosmo's pussy. Naturally, it practically brought Tails over the edge, and he couldn't help but push all the way in, down to the plantgirl's uterus as he felt his orgasm coming as well. And with that, he ejaculated inside her, practically filling his fiancée's womb with his fox seed, one short burst after another. At that moment, the plantgirl felt like she was practically in heaven, as the feeling of her womb being filled up like that only served to strengthen her pleasure, making her let out another loud, albeit shorter, moan.

* * *

The two hardly kept track of time, but when their pleasure began to subside, Cosmo was the first to speak up.

"I've never imagined it would be that great of an experience…" – The seedrian said, recovering her breath as she spoke.

"I've usually heard that the first time isn't supposed to be too enjoyable." – Tails said, letting go of his wife and lying down next to her.

"Maybe you've just heard it from the wrong person. While I do know that it can only get better as we both get more experienced… I don't really think it can get any better." – Cosmo remarked, pulling the blanket over her and Tails' bodies – the wind blowing through the open bedroom window hardly even ceased even now, making Cosmo question how she didn't notice the wind during the process itself.

"We'll see about that – we have a whole honeymoon ahead of us after all. Goodnight, Cosmo." – Tails said, reaching to switch the desk lamp off.

"Goodnight, Tails. I love you." – Cosmo repied, nuzzling closer to her foxy fiancé. Surely, the two had a love-filled month ahead of themselves… Hopefully, the end of that month won't present them with any surprises…


	2. Loosening Up

_Hopefully, neither Tails nor Cosmo are acting too OOC in this fic. I guess you could justify their, erm, "naughtiness" by them loosening up a bit after a whopping six years of self-restraint?  
In any case, this chapter is a bit of a "meh" one - not exactly the best I've written, but not the worst, and not just because of the possible OOC.  
_

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Tails immediately noticed Cosmo sleeping right next to him, lying just close enough to involuntarily rub her breasts against his shoulder. This sight cheered the kitsune up, making him give out a half-awakened smile.

"Certainly, there is no better feeling than waking up next to the one you love." – The fox thought, then looked over Cosmo some more. Considering they didn't even bother to cover up with a blanket, he had a full view on the plantgirl's naked body. The sight made Tails lose any hope for his morning wood to go down.

"Morning, dear." – The plantgirl said, startling Tails. – "Last night was certainly great, was it not?"

"Yeah…It really was." – The kitsune remarked, blushing. It wasn't long before his wife noticed his morning boner and asked: "How about a "rematch", so to speak?"

Well, that was certainly a big change from Cosmo's normally shy behavior – right now, she seemed to be quite eager for sex.

"Makes me wonder just how high her libido actually is. And if that kind of libido is normal amongst other female seedrians." – Tails thought as the plantgirl repositioned herself so that she was in front of him, and knelt down a bit. Reaching for the fox's canine cock with her right hand, Cosmo began to gently stroke it off, keeping a steady, but not too tight grip on it.

"Damn…Makes me really appreciate just how soft her hands are." – The mobian remarked to himself as his wife continued to stroke him off. After a while, she leaned a bit further forward and just barely put the head of it into her mouth, then slowly moved forward. Even before the seedrian reached the knot, the cock was already going all the way down to her throat.

"Cosmo…You okay here? You sure you're not gagging on it or anything?" – The response that the kitsune got was a quiet "Mm-mmph!", which basically translated to "Nuh-uh!" as the plantgirl began to pull back. After Cosmo had her husband's cock out of her mouth, she replied: "Sadly, I can't go for a full-fledged deepthroat – I've already began to gag on it after a few seconds. But…" – She leaned back forward, then a little lower, and ran her tongue across the kitsune's shaft, all the way from the base to the top, then continued: "I'll still try my best to make it worthwhile."

As Tails found out moments after, his wife didn't lie about the "worthwhile" part – even when she sucked him off as normal, it certainly felt really pleasurable. Tails also noticed that while Cosmo was sucking him off, she also slightly massaged his testicles as well, giving the kitsune even more pleasure.

"I swear, Cosmo…That's just the second time you're doing this…And yet you're almost a natural at this…" – The fox remarked, leaning back a bit. Not a few moments after, the kitsune was close to reaching his climax, but just moments before the release, Cosmo took the kitsune's cock out of her mouth and instead stroked it off for a bit. As the fox ejaculated all over the plantgirl's face, she remarked: "That's the least I can do for that night yesterday."

"Come on now, I was probably the one getting all the pleasure…" – Tails replied as he managed to catch his breath. Cosmo giggled and said: "I guess I'll just go and get that apron on. You want anything in particular for breakfast?"

"Are you asking that question seriously or-" – Cosmo couldn't help but laugh as Tails said that.

"Well, if you…Heh…Feel like eating me out…You might want to wait until dessert, then." – The seedrian replied in a half-laughing half-seductive tone. Then her tone shifted to a more sincere one: "But seriously, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I think some pancakes will do just fine." – The fox replied as his wife got up from the bed.

"Will be done in a few minutes…Unless you interrupt me…" – Cosmo said that last sentence with a more seductive tone as she left the room and went over to the kitchen. After a few more minutes of lying in the bed, Tails decided he might as well follow his wife to the kitchen and check on her.

Sure enough, Cosmo was wearing an apron. And only an apron, leaving her backside completely exposed. There was just something about those hips and those butt cheeks that was just so…Tantalizing. Actually no, the word "tantalizing" was too inappropriate – after all, that lovely seedrian booty was within a hand's reach. Tails took slow and easy steps, trying not to get Cosmo to know that he is right behind her until it's too late.

Cosmo did notice her husband's presence, but preferred to play along and pretended to be completely oblivious. As for Tails, he was already just close enough to his lovely wife, and had placed his right hand on her backside.

"How come a person who spends so much time at their home has such a tight and firm butt?" – Tails asked in a somewhat seductive tone.

"Well…I do take a lot of time cleaning out the house. And when we built that greenhouse attachment, I would often run around the place tending to the plants. And, well…You literally have your hands on the result." – After Cosmo said that, she noticed that Tails had slipped his left hand under her apron and lightly squeezed her left breast. The plantgirl couldn't help but let out a startled moan as she felt her husband's hand gripping her chest like this.

"Then what about these?" – The kitsune asked in the same seductive tone, squeezing his wife's breast even tighter as to emphasize what he was asking about.

"Heh. Guess my Blooming was generous to me." – Cosmo remarked in a playful tone, smirking. She could already feel her foxy husband's cock standing erect and touching her just between her legs because of how close Tails had himself pressed to her. – "And I guess your coming of age was also quite generous, too. I'm fairly certain no seedrian males would have a "stamen" that large." – She remarked, referring to Tails' cock.

"You want to feel it again, don't you?" – Tails didn't get a verbal answer from Cosmo – she just silently rubbed the shaft between her thighs for a bit. – "On second thought…How about we reserve all the main action for the evening? Right now, I want to feel those thighs of yours up."

"Since when did you become such a pervert, Miles?" – Despite her question, the seedrian clenched the fox's cock tighter between her thighs.

"And since when did your sex drive and personality end up in such high contrast?" – The fox asked back, not ceasing his movements.

"I guess that's one for one. So…How do you like my thighs so far?" – Cosmo asked, still keeping her husband's cock clenched between her thighs.

"Your thighs are so tight, and yet they feel just as soft and smooth as the rest of you…" – Tails remarked, speeding his movements up even further. Although the night before he was concentrating solely on pleasing Cosmo, right now he was just enjoying the "gift" he got from her. Not too long after, Tails came, releasing his load all over the floor.

"He-he-heh…You know I'll have to clean that up later, right?" – The plantgirl asked as Tails let go of her.

"I guess it doesn't take a genius to guess what outfit I'd like you to get on next?" – The kitsune whispered into his wife's ear. Cosmo blushed and remarked: "I'll get the outfit on after we're done with breakfast, alright?"

And with that, breakfast went by fairly normally, although Tails would occasionally steal a glance at his wife's exposed chest – the apron slid down just enough to uncover her nipples a bit. Cosmo noticed that, but she pretended not to, figuring that teasing her husband like this should be the right "punishment" for him interrupting her work like this.

"Come on now, Cosmo, you're not **that** oblivious. " – The fox remarked, having had caught on to his seedrian wife's plan.

"Okay, you got me there, honey." – The plantgirl replied after she swallowed the last piece of her pancake.

After the two were done with breakfast, Cosmo went into the bedroom to change into the maid costume. After a few minutes, she slowly and seductively walked back into the dining area. The maid costume left her functionally nude – the top left her breasts completely uncovered, and the skirt was so short that the plantgirl's pussy was clearly visible. And it seemed like it didn't cover her butt at all, either.

"You clearly bought this from a sex shop, didn't you?" – The plantgirl asked, bending forward a bit.

"Mm-hmm." – Tails nodded, seeming really pleased with how the perverted outfit looked on his wife. – "Now I want you to get that rag, and bend down to clean that stain off the floor. But don't get on your knees, please."

"You're not gonna try anything, are you?" – The plantgirl asked in a seductive tone as she walked over to where the stains from their previous funtime were. Sure enough, she bent down as instructed, and next thing she knew, her husband was already rubbing her pussy with his fingers.

"I thought you were going to stick it right in at once?" – The plantgirl asked in a half-seductive half-confused tone.

"Well…Let's just say that…" – The kitsune couldn't believe what he was about to do just now, thinking if the idea for what to do next was a tad too crazy or not, but in the end the inner debate ended on the fact that he is just doing it to pleasure his wife. – "I'm in the mood for something juicy, if you catch my drift. " – And after saying that, the kitsune leaned forward and gently licked his seedrian wife's pussy.

"Oh!" – The plantgirl uttered, startled. – "That's…Quite bold of you…But…" – Another lick, another stifled moan. – "You're making it difficult for me to concentrate on…" – Suddenly, she felt Tails practically stick his tongue between the folds of her "forbidden flower" and let out a much louder moan, already blushing. The kitsune didn't stop there, and continued to eat his lovely wife out. After a few moments, however, he pulled away for a bit and asked: "Can you please turn around for a bit?"

"Well…You're distracting me from the cleaning anyway." – The plantgirl remarked as she stood back up, turned around, and lied back down with her legs spread wide, her pussy already dripping wet with both her juices and her husband's saliva.

True, while Tails' knowledge of doing a proper cunnilingus was rather limited, he still tried his best to make it worthwhile for his wife, even if all he had was all theoretical knowledge and no practice. In the next few minutes, however, it turned out that it was just plenty, as soon Cosmo had reached her orgasm, moaning loudly as she felt Tails practically lapping her juices up.

"Well…Guess it's my turn for a "good taste" joke, eh?" – The kitsune remarked, looking up at the plantgirl's face. Cosmo couldn't help but giggle as she noticed a few stains on the fox-mobian's muzzle.

"I guess so. Hang on a second…" – The seedrian helped her husband get back up, and kissed him on the lips. True, feeling her own taste when kissing Tails felt rather…Unusual, but somehow, that feeling turned her on even more, and she found herself rubbing up against the kitsune's body.

"…You seem to be quite eager to get to the main part, are you?" – Tails asked as he broke the kiss, noticing that Cosmo was once again rubbing up against his once-again erect cock.

"Yes, honey…I guess…I'm not satisfied enough with just one time…" – Cosmo replied in a heavily aroused tone. – "Just take me standing…"

Tails didn't need to be asked twice as he lifted his wife off the ground, and, as she practically wrapped her legs around him, slid his cock right into the seedrian's awaiting opening. Since it was already incredibly wet, not much effort was needed for a successful penetration. This time, the two took it nice and slow, just looking into each other's eyes as they enjoyed the experience, and occasionally leaning in for a kiss or two. Tails would also often place one of his hands on Cosmo's chest, and slightly massage her breasts, while still supporting her by her hips with the other.

"You really know…How to please a woman…" – Cosmo remarked, breathing heavily.

"I guess…I'm good with more than…Just mechanics…" – Tails replied, still not slowing down even the tiniest bit. Cosmo figured that the combined effort of holding her and pleasuring her was rather troubling for Tails, so she also tried moving in tandem with her foxy husband's movements. Thus, it wasn't long before she had reached another orgasm and practically shrieked, feeling a torrent of lust-fluids coming forth from her "forbidden flower" as it clamped down tighter on Tails' manhood. While it didn't completely bring him to his orgasm, it still brought him closer to the peak. And sure enough, in the next few moments, Tails put Cosmo down onto the floor and just barely pulled out in time, releasing his load all over the lovely plantgirl's body – quite a few drops even ending up on her face, but most of them ending up as stains on her costume.

Basking in the afterglow of the intense lovemaking, Cosmo was the first one to speak up after a few moments: "Even more cleaning to do later on. But it was well worth it."

"Okay, can it with the maid roleplay already." – Tails responded as he helped Cosmo get up.

"I'll probably go and take a shower now. And put the maid costume in a washer while I'm at it." – The plantgirl remarked as she went over to the washing machine standing not too far away. As she took her maid costume off and tossed it into the washer, she took care of all the necessary routine and ran off to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

As for Tails, during that time, he went to get a glass of water – all that marathon love-making was already making him thirsty. As he finished a second glass, he heard the sound of a shower turning on in the bathroom. Judging by how clear the sound was, Cosmo had forgotten to shut off the door. Considering Tails didn't wear anything at the moment, he figured he might as well join his wife in the shower.

As Tails entered the bathroom, he knocked slightly on to the door frame to get the attention of Cosmo, who was already showering. The seedrian perked up a bit and looked over at Tails, who was just standing in the doorway.

"I guess you want to join too?" – The plantgirl asked in a seductive tone, turning backwards to face away from Tails and giving him a good view on her booty. As she looked back and saw the kitsune's cock rising up again, she teasingly asked: "You just can't get enough, can you?"

"With you, it's near-impossible to get enough." – Tails remarked as he took his gloves, socks and shoes off, throwing them in a pile on the floor. After that, the kitsune entered the shower and positioned himself so that he was standing just near Cosmo. Soon enough, he grabbed hold of her already soap-covered "breasts" – the plantgirl had already poured a bit of shower gel over some areas of her body – and began to rub them, giving them the occasional squeeze. Cosmo let out a pleased moan as she felt her bosom getting squeezed like this, and soon noticed that something fluffy was brushing against her legs. Looking down, she saw that Tails' namesakes were brushing against her legs, which certainly felt rather nice. Soon enough, Cosmo noticed that Tails decided to get a little intrusive, as one of his tails actually began to poke a bit between her legs. Standing in such a way that there was a bit more of a gap between her legs, the plantgirl gasped as soon as she felt the fluffy intruder brush up against her pussy lips.

"That's…Ah…Rather creative of you…" – Cosmo remarked.

"Well…I still need to wash between your legs after all. Besides…" – Cosmo felt that Tails was repositioning one of his namesakes in one way or another. – "It's not fair if I'm the only one getting all the pleasure, right?" – The fox remarked, and as he finished his sentence, he practically stuck the tip of his tail into the plantgirl's pussy, or at least got it between her pussy lips. Cosmo herself had yelped at the rather strange sensation that felt both pleasing and tickly at the same time. Tails didn't stop there, however, and moved his tail as if attempting to penetrate the plantgirl's opening. Sure, given the shape of the kitsune's tails, it was mostly a futile effort, but even then, Cosmo still felt that was quite nice.

After a few moments, Tails withdrew his namesake, the tip of which was already wet from Cosmo's fluids. The next moment, he had moved his right hand away from the plantgirl's chest and instead brought it down to her pussy lips. As he stuck his index finger into Cosmo's opening, he noticed that it went in quite easily, and decided to stick in his middle finger as well – all the while still not ceasing to gently squeeze the plantgirl's breast.

"A-aahh…" – Cosmo moaned out as she felt Tails fingering her like this.

"Shhh…Just relax, my dear. You don't have to tell me anything to show how much you enjoy it." – After saying that, the fox moved a little closer in and gently nibbled at the plantgirl's neck – just enough for it to be sensible, but not to the point of pain. The moment he did, however, he squeezed her breast as tight as he could and stuck his fingers as deep into her pussy as possible. Even though Cosmo wanted to say something at first, all she uttered was another moan as Tails resumed to a more normal pace, still fingering her pussy and fondling her chest.

Some time into the process, Tails remembered that there was one particularly sensitive spot of the seedrian's body. And sure enough, he moved his left hand off of one of her breasts and just barely rubbed against the flower on the left side of her head. Given that it was one of, if not the most sensitive spot of the plantgirl's body, she immediately blushed a deeper red and moaned out. A familiar rosy scent filled the shower, which did feel rather strange when mixed with the smell of the shower gel that Cosmo was using, but still had the same effect on Tails. As much as he wanted to ravage the lovely alien's pussy once more, Tails fought his instincts back as hard as he could, pleasuring Cosmo being in much higher priority to him. Instead, he took his right hand out of the plantgirl's pussy and instead began rubbing her clitoris.

As for Cosmo, she was already getting close to her orgasm – the combined feeling of Tails pleasuring both of her most sensitive spots at once was getting to be too much. And in the next few moments, she reached her climax, feeling her juices squirt from her pussy, and letting out another long, loud moan. Tails let go of Cosmo for a while, waiting for her to calm down after her orgasm. After a few moments, Cosmo remarked: "You really went all out here, didn't you?"

"Anything for you, dear." – Tails replied, turning the seedrian around and kissing her on the lips. The moment the two got a bit too close, however, Cosmo noticed that the fox's member was pretty much rock-hard.

"Am I really turning you on that much?" – The alien asked, giving her husband the bedroom eyes. The mobian shrugged and remarked: "For someone who usually keeps a more innocent personality, you're quite the temptress."

"Well, we can always go for another-"– Cosmo did not get to finish her sentence, as Tails replied: "Not now. I suggest we wait until evening, because, despite what my "instrument" may suggest, I'm too tired for that."

"Oh…Alright then. I guess we'll just…Finish showering as normal then?" – The seedrian asked, a subtle tone of disappointment in her voice.

"I suppose we do." – The fox responded, and with that, the two went back to the usual showering. The two didn't make any lewd advances on each other, but Tails would help Cosmo out with her washing a bit – just in non-lewd areas only.

The remainder of the day went by without any real action between the two, as both Tails and Cosmo agreed that after three consecutive orgasms each, they need some rest. Thus, most of the day was left to somewhat less lewd activities.

* * *

The two only returned back to their "marathon" when it was getting near bedtime. When Tails had walked into the bedroom, he was rather surprised to see Cosmo not only sitting in a very seductive pose – she was sitting on her knees with her back turned to Tails while facing in such a way that there was a bit of "sideboob" view – but also having no clothes on whatsoever.

"So…I guess here comes the finish line of our lovemaking marathon?" – Cosmo asked as she noticed Tails walk into the bedroom. The kitsune walked over to the plantgirl and sat down next to her on the bed. Cosmo noticed that her husband's cock was fully erect, so she figured that foreplay won't be all that necessary, at least for him. The seedrian edged a little closer to the fox-mobian and helped him a bit with the repositioning, remarking along the way: "Considering that you really did your best to pleasure me that morning…" – She moved closer, and positioned herself above the fox's member. – "I guess it's only fair…" – She began to slowly lower herself on it, stopping briefly when she reached the tip. – "That I pleasure you as well."

Cosmo punctuated that last sentence with a strong downward thrust, letting the canine cock slide into her all the way to the knot, and moaning loudly as she felt it's tip practically hit her cervix.

"Cosmo, you don't have to go all out, you know. Besides, we started out without any foreplay whatsoever, and you're quite tight…" – Tails said, looking at his wife's slightly pained expression. However, it seemed like the seedrian's line of thought was completely different, as she silenced the fox-mobian with her index finger and remarked: "Let's just say that… I jumped straight to the main act… because I wanted to attempt a…Mutual orgasm, so to speak.", stopping her talking briefly for each movement.

"As in…You want to…Make us both…Reach our climax at once?" – Tails asked a question to which he was getting a fairly obvious answer. As for Cosmo, she didn't say anything, and just continued riding her husband at a slow, but steady pace – moving up all the way so that just the tip remained within her pussy, and then lowered herself down on the fox's cock full-force. Each time, the knot at the base of the shaft was ever-so-slightly stretching her pussy lips. During their first time, Cosmo didn't really get to feel the kitsune's cock enter her all the way in, so she leaned closer in and whispered: " **I want you to knot me.** "

Tails didn't really know whether or not to comply with his wife's request – he was rather certain that the seedrian wanted to know just how good that would feel, but considering his size in proportion to the alien's tightness, he had some questions about whether or not that would be pleasant for both parties. Cosmo, however, did not hesitate, and did another full movement up…Only to throw herself down at the fox's cock, and let the knot enter her as well. The plantgirl couldn't help but throw her head back, almost making a "fucked silly" kind of face.

"Aaaaaahhh!" – The seedrian moaned out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sure, that particularly large insertion wasn't "all the way in" large, but the way the knot was stretching her tight entrance was almost making her drunk with pleasure. However, Cosmo soon noticed that it would be a bit difficult to take matters of all the movements on her own, so, catching her breath, she said: "Go for it."

Even though Tails had hesitated at first, he still quietly complied, going in tandem with Cosmo's movements. For the kitsune, just the sight of his canine cock stretching his spouse's pussy lips like this was quite arousing, and the feeling – even more so. As for the lovely alien herself, she felt like she was experiencing truly heavenly pleasure; to the point where her eyes rolled back a bit.  
Several moments into the process, regaining her composure, the plantgirl leaned forward and kissed her foxy husband on the lips, with him gladly accepting the kiss. As they continued the kiss, they both held on to each other as well, with Cosmo having both her hands wrapped around Tails' neck, while the fox himself had both his hands on the plantgirl's lovely booty.

"You are…So irresistible…My sweet rose…" – The fox said as he broke the kiss. The alien responded with something that sounded like a mix between a giggle and a moan. The couple's movements were almost in unison, with Tails thrusting at the same pace that Cosmo was riding him, speeding up as they kept going.

Soon enough, the two felt their orgasms coming forth – and it seemed like they were about to reach their climax at roughly the same time, too. Sure enough, when both lovers were at their peak, Tails had just barely managed to pull his cock out in time, while the plantgirl herself had lied down on the bed, and let the kitsune release his load all over her, most of it ending up on her belly and on her crotch, just barely near her pussy. By that time, Tails wasn't getting in such a strong shot solely because he was almost drained dry over the course of the day.

Moments after, the two lovers were lying right next to each other in their bed, holding hands and looking at each other.

"So… Seems someone didn't want to spoil the honeymoon with some…Unwanted consequences?" – Cosmo asked, wiping fox cum off of her belly with a moist towelette to emphasize the point.

"Let's just say that… I'll have all the "pollination" reserved for the end of the honeymoon." – Tails remarked, leaning in closer to Cosmo and kissing her on the lips. After the fox broke the kiss, they both lied like this for a few more moments before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

 _Wow, it must be really obvious that I was getting tired of this particular chapter by the time I was writing the last scene. At least the next few chapters will be done better and the lewd stuff won't overstay it's welcome. **Hopefully.**_


	3. Trying Out Some New Things

_Whew...I feel like I've had way too much fun with this one. Maybe it's a little awkward here and there, but other than that - I think I did at least decent._

* * *

It's already been about a week into Tails and Cosmo's honeymoon. Needless to say, the two were going all out with their desires, having sex at least once every day, trying out some new positions every now and then. Cosmo also seemed to have become particularly fond of the so-called cowgirl position, and on one particular morning, Tails had actually woken up to the feeling of the plantgirl practically riding his morning boner. But neither of them really kept to the "dom" or "sub" role for long – just as it was common for Cosmo to pin Tails down to the bed/floor and ride him, it was also not uncommon of Tails to sneak up on her and go in for a "surprise attack", so to speak.

In short, the couple was definitely making the most of both parties' "healthy sex drive", as Tails once remarked. But on this particular morning, things gotten a little…Interesting.

It was probably one of the few times that Tails woke up without Cosmo lying right next to him in the bed. Seems like either Tails overslept, or Cosmo gotten up earlier. Something was telling the fox that it was the former.

After a bit of stretching, Tails had exited the bedroom and went over into the bathroom. Sure enough, Cosmo had already cheerfully walked out of it, covered in nothing but a towel. Sadly for Tails, all the "risqué" parts were covered up by the towel, so he didn't get much to look at. As Cosmo was walking by rather slowly, the kitsune couldn't help but look even lower – right at her bare feet. There was just something about those two-toed feet that made Tails feel…Uneasy? No, that's not quite the right word.

…Aroused was the right word. That's what Tails had realized after he felt his cock stiffen up again. That was beginning to get worrying for Tails, though – he found it rather strange to be aroused by a girl's feet. And yet the fox couldn't help but imagine feeling those soft soles wrapped around his manhood, constantly rubbing it… Or, alternatively, his cock stuck between those toes…

"Tails? Tails?" – Tails' line of thought was interrupted by Cosmo standing in front of him and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Wow. I know it's not uncommon of you to fantasize about me, but when you begin to space out – that's something new entirely." – The plantgirl remarked as the fox snapped out of his stupor. Tails blushed and remarked: "Well, your beauty is so out of this world that it drags me out of this reality."

Cosmo giggled and remarked: "Still a flatterer, I see. Don't worry – you'll get your fun in the evening."

Either Cosmo didn't notice, or she pretended not to notice. In any case, Tails was rather weirded out by the fact that he was fantasizing about his wife's feet – he didn't really think himself to be the type of person to have any unusual fetishes, so it all felt rather strange.

"Well, whatever. I hope Cosmo won't be too weirded out by me going up to her and asking her to jerk me off with her feet… Dang it, when I phrase it like that, it sounds too weird for comfort." – The kitsune thought while he was showering. By the time he had finished showering, his boner had already subsided, so at least there would be no complications with the towel. However, there was a problem – all the towels, not including the one which Cosmo was recently using, were left in the bedroom. So Tails had headed over there.

Cosmo was quietly adjusting her hair, sitting on the bed on her knees. Recently, the plantgirl was wondering how good a different hairstyle would look on her, so right now, she was busy putting her hair into a ponytail – holding a scrunchy in her lips while doing work with her hair proper by both hands. The position she was in, however, opened up quite a good view on her feet – interestingly enough, there wasn't anything else to look at due to her having had already put her signature flower-like dress on.

And sure enough, when Tails had walked in, he almost immediately got a boner from seeing his seedrian wife's bare feet – after all, even though she had her dress on, she didn't bother with putting her stockings on just yet, leaving her feet completely bared. The plantgirl noticed an extra presence in the room, and turned around to see Tails, blushing a deep red, and his member already standing tall.

Cosmo was a little confused – sure, it was not uncommon for Tails to get a boner when looking at her, but usually it was when he looked at her bare breasts or butt. There wasn't really anything else that could have- Wait.

Didn't take her that long to catch on.

The plantgirl then asked a question that, honestly, made Tails feel even more uneasy than he was.

"Tails… I didn't seem to wear anything that would leave my butt bare, and the way I was sitting didn't leave any "sideboob" view either…" – Cosmo had shifted to a different position, letting her legs hang from the edge of the bed. The way Tails was looking at the alien's feet did give her some ideas as to what was going on. – "Hang on… You don't mean to say that…"

Tails felt a bit embarrassed.

"… You… Really like my feet **that** much?" – The plantgirl asked, pointing both her legs forward to emphasize her point.

"Well…I kind of do." – The fox remarked, and, sighing, replied: "Look, Cosmo, I didn't really tell you at first because I didn't know what you'd think. I mean, it's nothing too disgusting or too weird, but-"

"Relax, honey. I think it's quite…Interesting that you have some sort of unusual fetish. I mean, it's nothing too major, sure, but I guess it's enough to spice our sex life up a bit, I guess."

"Then…You wouldn't mind if I…" – Tails walked a little closer and knelt down over to the plantgirl's feet, not continuing his sentence for the whole time.

"Well, depends on what you have in mind." – The plantgirl responded, blushing. – "Just be careful, though – I'm a bit too ticklish."

Tails didn't really answer as he grabbed Cosmo's right foot and gave her a very slight, barely noticeable lick, aiming for her toes. The seedrian yelped at the unusual sensation, but there was a hint of a blush on her face as well – somehow, aside from the usual ticklish feeling, there was also a tiny bit of…Pleasure to it?

"Tails…If you could…Would you mind…Erm…Going all the way up from heel to toe? That…Actually feels kind of nice." – Cosmo asked, giving out a slight nervous smile. The kitsune didn't need to be asked twice as he gave the plantgirl's foot another lick, complying with her request and starting at her heel, then going up to her toes.

The seedrian uttered a sound that seemed to be a strange mix of a laugh and a moan. There was no denying it – Cosmo really was getting off from having her feet licked.

Pointing his gaze downward, Tails noticed that there was a bit of a damp spot on his wife's panties. Briefly stopping with his licking, he asked: "Are you really getting aroused by this?"

It was only just now that Cosmo had noticed that she was getting a little wet, and as she looked down at her slightly wet panties, she blushed even more, and remarked: "I guess I'm sensitive like that. Now, I'm fairly certain that you want something… Else, don't you?"

"Truth be told…" – The fox sighed, blushing, and remarked: "I want you to…Well… Jerk me off with your feet."

"Oh…Okay. Just…Get on the bed, then. I mean, we should probably get into a more comfortable position for this, don't we?" – As the plantgirl spoke, her husband sat down next to her, and lied down on his back.

Cosmo looked over the kitsune's fully erect, rock-hard cock. Sure, she would have no trouble getting her feet around it, but even then, it just felt…Awkward.

"Can it already, Cosmo. You gave him handjobs quite a few times before, this is not much different. I should just hope I won't screw this up, though…" – The seedrian thought as she began rubbing the kitsune's cock with her right foot, keeping it clamped between her toes. It didn't take her long to get the hang of it as she continued to move her foot up and down on the mobian's manhood, but she still felt rather uneasy about the whole thing.

"Yeah…Uh…Just like that." – Judging by the aroused look on Tails' face as he said it, Cosmo was doing it right. However, the seedrian felt she wouldn't get anywhere with just using her toes, so she decided she might as well go all out.

This time, Cosmo moved both her legs forward, and gripped Tails' cock right between her feet, beginning to slowly but steadily rub it – sometimes clamping it right between both her heels, sometimes gently stroking it with her toes. The kitsune's pleased expression indicated that he was thoroughly enjoying it.

Cosmo could feel both her feet getting slippery from Tails' pre-cum, sensing that he is probably getting close to his orgasm. Moments before the kitsune reached his climax, Cosmo clamped his manhood between her heels once again, and directed it in such a way that when the fox came, all of his seed ended up mostly on her toes.

After Tails took some time to catch his breath, Cosmo asked him: "So, was that up to your liking?"

"Very much so. I knew your feet were rather soft, but I didn't imagine it would feel **that** great!" – The kitsune remarked, looking over his wife's jizz-covered feet once more. Somehow, he got the feeling that a sloppy second footjob wouldn't be all that bad. Cosmo, however, had other plans.

"Care to pass me that pack of wet wipes? I mean, it would be awkward to walk over to the bathroom with my feet all sticky, you know." – Cosmo asked, pointing at the box of paper towels lying on the end table. Tails quietly complied and passed the box over to his wife. As the seedrian wiped fox cum off of her feet, she remarked: "All nice and clean again. Not a single trace. "

"Well, I guess we'll wait until evening for a full experience. I might ask you for a footjob as part of some foreplay, too." – Tails remarked, but before he could stand up from the bed, Cosmo managed to sneak a random vine through the window and held him back with it. As the fox turned around, the alien remarked: "Sorry, Tails, but you can't just expect me to give you a footjob for nothing. Those feet may have no more cum stains on them…But they still need some extra cleaning, if you know what I mean."

Oh, so now Cosmo was getting into the mood. That is not to say that Tails minded at all – if anything, he was pleasantly surprised to see that his wife was getting into it as well. So afterwards, the kitsune quietly complied with the plantgirl's request, bending forward, grabbing her right foot into his hands, and beginning to lick it – starting out with her heel, then going up to her toes and sucking on them for a bit. After a while, Cosmo wanted to act a bit more playful, however, and took her foot out of Tails' hands, then lightly shoved her foot into the kitsune's face, rubbing it against his right cheek. Seeing a somewhat questioning look on the kitsune's face, she remarked: "Just letting you admire your work."

"Hey, I'm only halfway done." – The kitsune remarked, pushing the plantgirl's right leg away and instead grabbing on to her left one.

"Nuh-uh. Start with the toes on this one instead." – Cosmo remarked as soon as she noticed that Tails reached for her heel. The mobian quietly complied, and proceeded to go in by an opposite method – first sucking on her toes for a bit, then going across her sole and all the way down to her heel.

"Okay, I think you've done enough. But…" – The plantgirl reached to pull her panties off. After pulling them down just a tiny bit – just enough to barely obscure her pussy – she remarked: "I think you deserve a juicy treat for your troubles. But I'd like you to lie down first."

Tails lied down on the bed, and soon saw that his wife was positioning herself in such a way that her pussy was almost directly above her face.

"Mind if I take a seat?" – Before Tails could answer, Cosmo practically sat down on his face. – "Lap up all you want – the nectar's all yours."

As the alien spoke, she reached with both her legs for the kitsune's throbbing cock, and clamped it between her feet again, leaving them in a "double toe-lock", so to speak. Soon enough, she felt the kitsune sticking his tongue into her pussy, and, as if in approval, began rubbing the fox's cock with her feet.

"You're not…Having trouble…Breathing down there…Are you?" – Cosmo asked through her moans as Tails began outright eating her out. The kitsune just gave her a "thumbs up" gesture, not stopping the treatment for even a moment. Cosmo giggled and continued rubbing the fox's member, picking up the pace as well.

With the way both lovers were pleasing each other, another orgasm was inevitable for each of them, and sure enough, Cosmo reached her orgasm first, letting out a sound that seemed to be a mix of a moan and a shriek, a torrent of her love juices coming forth from her pussy. Tails didn't hesitate the tiniest bit, and lapped up every little drop of it, and as he did, he felt the plantgirl's grip on his cock tighten even further and her movements becoming ever quicker. And thus, it didn't take Tails all that long to reach his orgasm as well – he ejaculated all over his alien wife's feet, most of his seed ending up on her toes.

Basking in the afterglow, Cosmo got off of Tails and turned around, asking him: "So, I guess we're both satisfied enough?"

"Well, I sure am. What about you?" – Tails remarked, looking over his wife's feet. The seedrian giggled and replied: "I enjoyed it just as much."

"So…I…May feel your feet up again sometime later?" – The fox asked hesitantly, to which Cosmo replied: "Anytime, honey. Those feet – just like the rest of me – are always at your service… If you promise to eat me out afterwards, that is. Or maybe even during the process, however you feel like. "

"Sure thing, dear." – Tails replied, smiling. Cosmo smiled back, then looked around and asked: "Now, where did I toss these wet wipes off to?"

* * *

 _Well… There you have it, Tails is a footfetishist. A rather specific one at that. And Cosmo seems to have gotten into light femdom. The next chapter's not going to have anything too weird, so don't you worry.  
_


	4. Sleeper Hit

It was a relatively quiet night. About two weeks were left before the honeymoon's end. Tails and Cosmo were peacefully sleeping in their double bed, lying in each other's embrace. However, just moments from now, Tails had just randomly woken up due to some strange dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but it was just…Weird. Incomprehensible, even.

The kitsune shook the thoughts about the dream out of his head and looked over the clock. 2:52 AM.

"Well, guess I ain't falling back asleep anytime soon." – As if on cue, moonlight shined through the window. – "Yep, definitely not." – Sighing, the kitsune remarked. He looked over his wife, who was peacefully sleeping next to him. Considering that Cosmo tossed the blanket off to the side in her sleep, she was completely uncovered. And she had recently picked up a habit of sleeping nude.

Now the view was just too much for Tails – somehow, the way Cosmo looked in the moonlight…It gave him some **ideas**.

"No way, Tails." – The kitsune thought, trying to resist some "other" thoughts – "You would never do her without her actual consent. You love and respect her more than that…" – And yet, even despite what Tails was thinking, he still couldn't help but reach out and touch Cosmo's exposed chest. Her only reaction was a slight moan, and a bit of a blush on her cheeks. Naturally, the kitsune decided he might as well take it further, and rubbed his wife's breasts for a bit – just trying not to overdo it as to not wake her up.

Moments into it, Tails had noticed that his wife's pussy was already slightly gleaming with moisture, indicating her arousal. He decided he might as well take things further and, still rubbing her chest with his left hand, he went in to rub her pussy with his right hand. Feeling that it was already wet enough, he figured he might as well take it further and stuck both his index and middle fingers into the seedrian's forbidden flower. Judging by the plantgirl's pleased moans and the way she had her head turned to the side, she seemed to enjoy it. And yet there was still a heavily persistent concern that Cosmo just might wake up at any moment…

Wait!

Tails could swear Cosmo just barely opened her eyes. Maybe it was the lighting, maybe it was just his imagination…But at the moment, he immediately pulled back, and asked quietly: "Cosmo…Are you awake?"

Cosmo just barely lifted her head, keeping her eyes shut…And fell right back down again. Seems like Tails got away with this one easily.

"Okay then…Let's just hope she wouldn't mind if I…" – Tails didn't even finish his thought as he positioned his already rock-hard shaft to the plantgirl's wet opening. – "Just got to take it easy…" – With one steady thrust, Tails pushed his cock in without much resistance, making Cosmo let out another moan.

Seeing that Cosmo didn't wake up, the kitsune decided he might as well continue on, and began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

"I can never get enough of that lovely seedrian pussy. For the past week, we had sex at least once a day, and she's not as loose as I'd expect her to be. Heh. She's not even tensing up the slightest bit." – Tails placed his hands on Cosmo's breasts as he continued doing her in her sleep. – "And those lovely breasts? Just the right size to cup them in my hands. I wonder if she'll wake up if I…"

Tails didn't finish his sentence and lightly squeezed on the seedrian's breasts, making her let out a half-sleepy moan. All the while, the kitsune did not cease his thrusting the tiniest bit – if anything, he was only speeding up further as he continued on. Midway through, he looked over at his wife's face – judging by her pleasured smile, it seemed as if she was really enjoying it.

"I wonder if she's having a **particularly nice** dream." – Tails thought as he reached closer forward, and caressed the plantgirl's long green hair with his right hand while holding her in an embrace with the left hand.

"Oh, Tails…" – Cosmo moaned out in her sleep, making Tails freeze up for a bit.

"She couldn't have woken up, could she?!" – The kitsune thought, then quietly asked: "Cosmo… You okay here?"

No response except for some moaning. Tails figured that this meant that she was still sleeping and continued on with his assault. Soon enough, Cosmo was brought to an orgasm, her pussy tightening it's grip on the kitsune's manhood as a torrent of her love nectar gushed forth. Yeah…Tails was going to have a hard time explaining the stains on the sheets to Cosmo. But that was the least of his concerns right now, as he himself was getting really close to his own climax.

That's when the kitsune was trapped in a rather unusual choice. If he were to cum inside his wife, there could be chances for…Consequences. But if he were to cum on her body, she would probably question the stains when she wakes up… So either way, Tails was losing in one way or another. Unless…

Just moments before his climax, Tails pulled his cock out and… Rushed forward and jammed it right into the seedrian's mouth. Luckily, her mouth was open enough as to not cause any difficulties, and the fox released his load into Cosmo's mouth. The seedrian swallowed it almost on reflex, and as soon as Tails pulled out, remarked sleepily: "That's one way to do it…"

Tails just wished she was merely talking in her sleep. Once again, he had waited out for a bit more, and seeing that Cosmo's not going to wake up, let out a quiet sigh of relief and lied back down next to Cosmo. Being sexually and partly physically exhausted, the kitsune fell asleep pretty soon.

What he didn't notice, however, that Cosmo opened her eyes for just a moment, and drowsily lifted herself up for a bit.

"What a naughty fox you are, Tails. But I guess a week of having sex once a day isn't enough to make up for six years of holding back, is it? But that's alright…" – The plantgirl lied back down and embraced her husband. – "It was a pleasant surprise."

And with that, Cosmo had fallen asleep relatively quickly, nuzzling her breasts against Tails' shoulders.

"Long time no talk, Cos! So, how were things going for the past few weeks?"

Tails had just gone downstairs, and noticed that Cosmo was talking to Amy over the cellphone – just a week or so ago, Tails had fiddled around with a signal transmission station for a bit, trying to get at least some phone signal over to the place – it was successful, albeit there was still the occasional static on windy days. So, not paying much attention to Cosmo chatting over the phone, he walked over to the kitchen and sat down beside the kitchen table as Cosmo continued talking and cooking.

"Oh, well… Tails and I have been getting really close quite often, if you know what I mean. We tried out quite a lot of interesting new things, too – I think I told you a few days ago how he seems to have a thing for my feet, and I wasn't above trying out facesitting on him. But that last night…"

Tails' ears immediately perked up as he heard that.

"She couldn't possibly mean…"

"Oh, so what was it?" – Amy asked, seeing that Cosmo paused for a bit.

"Well… Let's just say I should know better than to sleep naked next to Tails." – Cosmo remarked in a strangely innocent and cheerful tone.

"So she did catch on to what I was doing to her…" – Tails thought, immediately covering his face with both hands.

"Huh. So you've got a husband who's not only a foot fetishist, but also a somnophile? I guess he's not letting you get bored now, is he?" – Amy remarked.

"It was actually pretty nice. True, he might have had gotten me by surprise, but I did catch on eventually and pretended to sleep for a bit more. Just to see if it really was about doing me in my sleep. But then again, waking up to the feeling of your husband pleasuring you like this is the best feeling a girl can ever have." – Cosmo remarked cheerfully.

"Ah, I see. Well, hope the remaining two weeks of your honeymoon will be good! Buh-bye!" – And with that said, Amy hung up. Cosmo put the phone down and looked over at Tails. The kitsune looked incredibly embarrassed – last time he was looking this ashamed was a few years ago, when he accidentally walked in on Cosmo showering… Well, less showering, more doing naughty things, but that's beside the point.

"Tails, look, you did get me by surprise, I'm not going to deny it, but-" – She didn't even get to finish her sentence as Tails ran back off into the bedroom. – "Way to go, Cos. Was it really necessary to talk about what happened out loud?" – The seedrian remarked as she made her way over to the bedroom. Tails was sitting on the edge of the bed. Cosmo sighed and sat down next to him. No response.

"Listen, Tails…" – Cosmo stopped her speech short, as she didn't knew how to approach this problem the right way.

"Look, Cosmo. I respect you as a person. I deeply care about you. And yet I just went and took advantage of you like this…" – Tails remarked, sighing as he finished talking.

"I don't really think of it this way. If anything, I…Actually enjoyed it. And up until you woke me up with being too rough…You even gave me a rather pleasant dream." – Cosmo remarked, leaning closer to Tails. – "For all I care, I shouldn't have been sleeping next to you completely naked."

"That is not an excuse for me to go on and act out on my instincts like a filthy feral animal." – Okay, now he was starting to get Cosmo irritated. The plantgirl huffed and remarked: "Look, I've had woken you up repeatedly by giving you a blowjob or a handjob in the morning, alright? I think we're even after what you did."

"Except that you didn't do me in the dead of the night like I did to you. So-" – Cosmo didn't even let Tails finish what he wanted to say and remarked: "Says the guy who completely slept through the whole time his wife was riding his cock in the middle of the night because she woke up from a wet dream."

"Wait, when did you-" – Once again interrupted by Cosmo: "Just a few nights before now." 

* * *

_Flashback, a few nights ago._

Cosmo groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. There was but one simple thing that was depriving her of sleep right now - that is, quite a bit of tension that needed to be relieved. Unfortunately for her, Tails had decided to turn in for the day just when she offered him a ride.

The seedrian couldn't help but steal a glance at Tails while he slept. She still found him rather cute when he slept, and-

Wait…

Cosmo smirked as she looked a little elsewhere. Seems like the fox was pitching quite a tent under that blanket. And the groans he uttered in his sleep sounded strangely pleased…

Carefully, trying not to wake the fox up, Cosmo pulled off the blanket, and confirmed her suspicions - the fox's "instrument" certainly stood tall and proud. Seems someone was having a wet dream.

The position that the fox was lying in… His cock being within such close reach…

"Get those thoughts out of your head, Cos. You'll get to jump his bones in the morning anyway. He probably would be a tad too shocked to wake up in the middle of the night to the feeling of being straddled." – And yet, despite what Cosmo was thinking, it seemed as if her body acted out entirely independently of her thoughts, as she quietly positioned herself over the fox's cock, then pulled her panties aside and positioned the canine member to her entrance, and a few moments after, slammed herself down onto it, biting her lower lip as to not moan out.

Seeing that Tails was still being a heck of a heavy sleeper, Cosmo quietly giggled and proceeded to ride the kitsune's manhood. Somehow, she found the pleasured smile on the fox's face not only cute, but also quite a tad arousing… She knew that holding her orgasm back for long enough would be difficult.

As for Tails? The fox was oblivious to the fact that the pleasure he was experiencing wasn't coming from his dreams, but that didn't alleviate the fact that he wasn't going to last more than a few minutes at this rate.

Interestingly enough, both actually came in unison. Being a tad too dazed, Cosmo let the fox ejaculate inside her, and considering that when she reached her peak, she slammed herself all the way down on the fox's manhood, all of it came pouring right into her uterus. She looked over the bottle of pills over on the bedside table and the half-empty glass of water and smirked.

"Seems like the pill's not going to waste after all." – She remarked as she pulled herself off of her husband's cock. Seeing that she had cum flowing out of her, she figured that there's no point in ruining her panties and pulled them off completely. She then walked over to the bathroom as to wash out the sperm completely - just to be on the safe side. Having had done everything and after putting on a new pair of panties, the plantgirl snuck back into bed and lied down next to Tails, who was still sleeping peacefully.

 _End of flashback._

* * *

 **She can't be talking that nonchalantly about** _ **this!**_

"You…You're lying." – Tails remarked, and suddenly, Cosmo practically made him lie down on the bed and leaned forward. – "Your tone is far too nonchalant to suggest you've actually done that."

The plantgirl couldn't help but giggle, and remarked: "Tails, I'm no longer that modest little girl I used to be. With you, I can always let loose." – She leaned closer and gently nibbled on the fox's ear, then whispered: "And you can always loosen up with me whenever you want."

A part of Tails believed that she wasn't serious. Yet some other part of the fox's body wanted to give in, so he asked: "Do you know what a lapdance is?"

"Oh, you want me to do it like those shameless stripper girls over at that one club in Station Square?" – The plantgirl remarked, turning around and beginning to grind her hips against the kitsune's crotch. – "Only for you, honey. But one question: How would you know what a lap dance is?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing…" – Tails remarked as Cosmo continued her "assault" on him.

"Let's just say I have quite a few people to ask about some… Things. Amy is surprisingly knowledgeable on the matter." – The seedrian responded as she briefly turned back to face Tails. – "What about you?"

"Just a bit of theory studying, nothing further than that." – The fox responded off-handedly as Cosmo continued on with her lap dance.

Despite the fact that Cosmo still had her green and white dress on her, the fabric of her skirt felt surprisingly nice. It was no surprise that, a few minutes in, it was the less reasonable part of Tails that he was thinking with at the moment. But the moment he felt her rub against him a bit too closely to her "danger zone", he noticed something.

"Now she's outright going full commando?" – The kitsune thought, feeling the plantgirl's slightly wet slit rubbing up against his rock-hard shaft. He blushed heavily and asked: "Not to sound rude, but…Did you forget your panties?"

"I…May have been a tad too lazy this morning." – Cosmo remarked in a seductive tone as she decided to "go in for the kill", so to speak. Before Tails could ask any more questions, Cosmo positioned herself right above the head of the kitsune's shaft and slammed herself right down onto it, letting out a loud, short moan as she did. After a moment, she remarked: "Seems like you'll be getting more than you called for, darling." – After she said that, she looked back at Tails over her shoulder and licked her lips.

Well…Tails thought he might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

And thus, the fox had began slowly moving his shaft in and out of the plantgirl's juicy pussy, almost in unison with her own movements. Even considering the fact that he had sex with her at least once a day for two weeks straight, it seemed as if her muff only barely loosened up, but wasn't the tiniest bit less lubricated than before. Not to mention that the seedrian's impressive libido was certainly not going anywhere…

As Tails let Cosmo ride his canine cock, he briefly wondered if all seedrians have such a strong libido, as it certainly felt like Cosmo and "sexual exhaustion" were two completely incompatible things. But did the kitsune complain? Not the tiniest bit. Even when feeling sore after the off times that Cosmo was going a bit too all-out on him, he was just glad that his wife wasn't being the opposite – that is, pulling any possible excuses to not have sex with him.

But back to the moment at hand…

Tails felt that just having his wife ride him like this wasn't enough – he wanted, he **needed** to touch her. So, sitting just a tiny bit more upright, the kitsune reached under the seedrian's clothes with his paws and grasped her lovely buds.

"You're such a naughty fox, Tails." – The plantgirl remarked as she sped her movements up a bit, and looked back at Tails over her shoulder. The look on her face was a rather…Interesting one. She did seem to be giving him the bedroom eyes, but when Tails actually moved his right hand off of her chest and just barely rubbed her clit, she rolled her eyes back and briefly had a "fucked silly" expression on her face. – "Oh yes…You really know…How to hit…Where it counts…Don't you…Dear?"

"What can I say… I shouldn't be the one getting all the pleasure…" – The kitsune ever-so-slightly pinched the alien's clit, making her let out a sound that seemed like a mix of a moan, a gasp and a yelp. After a momentary pause because of that particular distraction, however, Cosmo still continued riding Tails, and was definitely quickening the pace as she kept moving. The fox felt that, at this rate, it wasn't long before she was going to drive him over the edge.

"Cosmo…At least…Pull…Out…When…" – Tails didn't get to finish his sentence, as he soon felt his orgasm coming up. His seedrian wife didn't hesitate, and the moment the kitsune gone over the edge, she pulled herself off of him in the last moment, letting his cum stain the back of her dress.

The plantgirl looked back at her husband again and smirked at him. She didn't seem upset over getting unnecessary stains on her dress the tiniest bit – if anything, she was glad that Tails allowed himself a bit more freedom, even if it is in such small and seemingly insignificant aspects.

After having had caught his breath, the kitsune remarked: "Seriously, Cosmo…I think you can be a tad too assertive at times."

"Well that's only fair. I was being the sub in quite a few situations. " – The plantgirl remarked, turning back around to face Tails. – "Okay, I'll go toss this into the washer for now." – She said, referring to her dress as she pulled it off. The kitsune gave her a somewhat flustered look and remarked: "Cosmo, if you want to go for another round, then I'm not really…"

The alien giggled and remarked: "Relax, dear. I…I may have went overboard on you, I've got to admit. But admit it – we definitely had fun, didn't we?"

"You're saying that like I'm not going to do you for the remainder of the honeymoon." – Tails replied, standing up from the bed and taking Cosmo's dress. After he had ran off to the washing machine and tossed the dress in, he came running back relatively quickly.

"Then…Anything in particular you have in mind for later?" – Cosmo remarked, leaning a bit on Tails' side. The fox nuzzled his cheek against hers and responded: "You know as well as I do that I cannot tell you. At least, not yet. I want this to be a surprise."

"It's gonna be a really pleasant one, huh?" – The seedrian asked in a more innocent tone. Her foxy husband chuckled and replied: "You know I won't have it any other way."

"Well, then I'll gladly wait for it."

* * *

 _*groans* That chapter took too long, and I'm still not happy with how it turned out. And as a bit of a heads up - I'm dealing with some RL problems right now, so I guess the uploads are going to be a little slow.  
Right now, I am fully determined to make sure that the next chapter I write for this will be better. But…You know me - I cannot guarantee anything. _


	5. Going inWet?

"So, what do you think of this one?"

Just a week was left before the end of the honeymoon. It was a typical warm day, and thus Tails and Cosmo decided for a quiet walk around the beach. However, Tails insisted that he and Cosmo actually go out for a swim instead of just a simple stroll, so right now, Cosmo was trying on one of the various swimsuits that Tails had packed. Right now, the swimsuit she put on was pretty much screaming "Bang me on the beach" – it left most of Cosmo's breasts uncovered except for her nipples, and her panties also just barely covered her "forbidden rose", leaving her booty exposed completely. Normally, she would be very apprehensive about wearing such a risqué swimsuit, but she figured that, since she and Tails were still on their honeymoon, she might as well please him a bit. So there she stood, looking at Tails, blushing while smiling.

"Absolutely gorgeous, Cos. But there's just one detail…" – Tails didn't specify what detail, as he just walked over to Cosmo, grabbed hold of her bra, and pulled it apart so that it was still technically on, but didn't cover her nipples.

"Come on now, Tails, that's just ridiculous." – The seedrian remarked, looking over her now almost completely exposed breasts.

"Oh I don't know. I think you look hotter this way." – Truly, Tails definitely has his occasional moments of "loosening up", and this was one such moment. As for the plantgirl, she sighed and replied: "Fine, just try not to trip when we'll be going out."

"Let's just get going, then."

"Ahh… Being out in the sun like this is incredibly nice." – Cosmo remarked as she arched back on the beach towel. Tails, meanwhile, was looking over the horizon. The sky was clear, the water was a light blue, and there was hardly any wind – just perfect for a swim.

"So, sweetie, how'd you like to go out for a quick swim?" – Tails asked, turning back to face Cosmo, who was currently sunbathing… Having her bikini taken off completely, lying just nearby.

"I don't see why not." – The plantgirl remarked, picking her bikini piece up and walking over to the water. Afterwards, she took a few steps back, got a running start, then cannonballed forward. Resurfacing, she whipped her hair backwards over her shoulders, then glanced at Tails and remarked: "The water's great, come on in!"

Tails didn't need to be asked twice, but he decided that cannonballing wouldn't be such a good idea, so he just entered the water slowly. By that time, Cosmo had turned away, and looked forward at the horizon – the island they were spending their honeymoon on was far enough from the Mystic Ruins coast, but she could swear she still saw the familiar cliff upon which Tails' house and workshop were stationed. Just barely…

As for the fox himself, he decided he might as well have some fun with Cosmo in the water. They did want to experiment during their honeymoon after all, and having partially submerged sex was on the list of new things to try out for him, so he slowly swam over closer to his seedrian wife.

Cosmo noticed it pretty soon, but the moment she turned around, the fox had already dove down into the water, out of her view.

"Really now? Come on, Tails, that's just plain-" – The alien didn't get to finish her sentence, as her foxy husband resurfaced right behind her, and groped her chest, slipping his furry hands under her bikini.

"You know, Cosmo, there was one more thing I wanted to try out." – The kitsune remarked, giving a far too obvious hint at just what he was going to do to his wife. – "We're so close to a beach, and yet we've never had a shot at underwater sex."

"Come on, it's not like it might be that much of a big deal as you're making it out to be…" – Cosmo remarked, with a playful, "not-meant-to-be-serious" tone. To further prove that she was just messing with Tails, the alien pulled her panties aside.

But the fox was already used to Cosmo messing with him like this, so he played along, undoing her bikini and letting it fall onto the water. Well, it was sure made of some unusual cloth – it didn't even sink the tiniest bit and just floated nearby on the water's surface.

It wasn't long before Cosmo felt her husband groping her chest, and going with his usual "signature moves" – gripping onto them fully, rubbing them for a bit and giving them a gentle squeeze, then pinching her nips between his fingers. Cosmo even rolled her eyes back in pleasure and bit her lip. And soon enough, she felt Tails' instrument poking at her hips. She couldn't help but smirk when she remembered that Tails didn't even bother putting his swimming trunks on – as if he knew the way things would go from the start. That's when an idea came to the plantgirl's mind…

"Tails, I cannot wait any longer. Fuck me. Fuck me like the naughty little alien bitch I am!" – Cosmo said to Tails, almost shouting the last sentence out as she turned back to face Tails. The fox didn't need to be asked twice, but, seeing that his wife wanted to play it rough this time, he decided to play along, and asked: "Now say that again. What are you?"

"He sure is smart with more than just mechanics…" – Cosmo thought to herself in the brief moment of her judgment not being clouded, but what she said was: "I'm your seedrian bitch!"

"That's right…" – Tails positioned his cock to her entrance, and, just before slamming it in, finished his sentence: "You are my lovely seedrian bitch."

Cosmo let out a loud yelp the moment she felt Tails slam his canine cock all the way inside her, even down to the knot. Well…If this wasn't going to be the best sex throughout this honeymoon, then it was sure going to be a close second, and she wanted to make sure of it."

"Is…Is that all you've got? No need to go full pansy mode on me – fuck me like this would be the last time you'd ever have sex in your entire life!" – Seems like Cosmo wanted to try and see if her husband would go for a more rough approach – as much as she appreciated him being gentle even when he was doing her against her will, she wanted to try something truly different aside from different positions and body parts being used.

"Since when did you learn to talk dirty, Cosmo?" – Tails asked, having had not yet started his movements.

"Well, some girls watch porn too." – The plantgirl replied, giving a far too obvious hint, then added: "You know…For research purposes. Now why won't you begin moving now?" – Before Tails could do anything, she whispered: " **Be rough.** Let loose with your instincts. Remember – I'm your lovely alien bitch."

"If you want things to go that way…" – Tails pulled back again, then thrust all the way down to the knot, continuing his sentence as he did: "Then so be it!"

Just as Tails thought, having sex in the water actually felt quite nice. Sure, there was the whole problem of the lubricating fluids being practically washed off of the plantgirl's pussy by the water, and the water did make it so that Tails had to take a bit more effort with his thrusts, but it somehow felt strangely good. Although Cosmo didn't really feel the same way, as evident by her wincing from the slight pain. Naturally, Tails was rather concerned about his wife, and said in a somewhat unsure tone: "Look, Cosmo…If it feels painful, then maybe we better stop and-"

"No…Way!" – Cosmo said, turning slightly to look at Tails. The kitsune stopped for a while, letting the seedrian speak for a bit, after which she said: "I told you to be rough, so go on ahead, and fuck me like I'm nothing more than your plaything, even if it hurts like no tomorrow!"

Sure, Tails still hesitated, but it wasn't long before he was getting back into it. Cosmo herself was also trying not to think too much about the painful part of the process, instead trying her best to enjoy the whole thing.

"Is that…All…You've…Got?" – Cosmo said through the pain. Bad idea, as another well-timed thrust sent a strong jolt of pain and pleasure alike throughout her entire body. As cool as the water was, Cosmo felt incredibly hot, and not just in her nethers – it's as if her whole body was burning from the combination of agony and ecstasy that she experienced.

"You're…Really…Getting…Into it…Now…Aren't you?" – Tails asked, not ceasing his movements the tiniest bit. Cosmo's only reply was a moan of agreement.

Sure, the alien liked it more when Tails was being nice and gentle with her, always looking to please her before getting off himself, but right now, she felt that rough sex wasn't all that bad either – it felt as a bit of a breath of fresh air after several sessions of Tails' usual, slow and gentle approach.

As for Tails, while he still had doubts about the whole idea, he couldn't help but admit that he was, in fact, enjoying it as well. Maybe a tad too much.

Soon enough, even despite the extra friction and lack of lubrication caused by intercourse in water, Tails still found himself getting close to his orgasm – and it looked like Cosmo wasn't too far from reaching the peak of her pleasure either.

"Brace…For…Impact!" – Tails shouted, thrusting all the way in and pumping Cosmo's womb full of his fox seed. The plantgirl herself had reached her orgasm at roughly the same time, letting out a loud, drawn-out moan as her eyes practically rolled back from the intense pleasure – all in all, the feeling of being pumped full of cum was what really pleased her, and she wasn't too happy when Tails was denying her the chance to experience it again. She did wonder if Tails would end up impregnating her before the intended time, but right now, her judgment was a tad too clouded.

As Tails felt the intense wave of pleasure subside, he pulled out. A few drops of cum dripped out of his spouse's pussy and onto the water. Cosmo was very lucky she was lightweight enough for the water to support her without any effort on her part, as her whole body felt too pained to move even a single muscle.

"Wow…" – Cosmo breathed out, having had caught her breath. Then, after a few moments, she added: "Guess we might as well grab our stuff and head back toward land."

"Yeah, I guess so." – Tails remarked, then, smirking, added: "Are you sure your swimsuit didn't drift away while we didn't notice, though?"

Cosmo jolted up a bit, and looked around – the swimsuit was actually still drifting nearby.

"Oh, you…" – The seedrian replied in a playful tone as she picked up the two articles of clothing and swam back over to dry land.

Once the two were back to their place, Cosmo went over to the bathroom to wash the fox's sperm out of her pussy. Sure, as much as she'd like to have a child from Tails, she felt like it wasn't quite the right time for her to get pregnant just yet. When she came back from the bathroom, Tails met her with a somewhat questioning look. Cosmo sighed and responded: "Look, Tails, while it is my safe day today, I wouldn't really like to take any risks. I mean, the last thing I need is a completely unplanned child." – The plantgirl realized that it sounded a bit wrong coming from her, so she corrected herself - "I mean, it's not like I wouldn't ever want to have a child, just… I don't feel like it's the right time for me to get pregnant just yet."

"Hey, calm down, sweetie. I understand." – Tails replied, hugging his wife. The plantgirl hugged him back and said: "Umm, Tails… There's just one small request I have for the end of the honeymoon…"

Somehow, the intense blush on the alien's face was enough of a nudge to tell Tails that the request was probably going to involve some special intercourse.

"On the night before we depart from the island… I, well… Okay, maybe that's not the right way to phrase it…" – Sure, it was not uncommon of Cosmo to fumble with her words before, but right now was a special case. After she felt annoyed with herself for not being able to say it properly, she shouted out in a somewhat embarrassed tone "I want you to impregnate me on the end of the honeymoon, Tails!"

Oh. That escalated quickly.

Now it was Tails' turn to fumble with his words.

"I… Well… Of course I would… But, um…" – Tails had some serious trouble picking the right words for the situation. They were barely even married for a month, and Cosmo already wanted a baby? But, technically, they did live together for a whole six years…

Cosmo herself, meanwhile, was rather worried. What if it was really the wrong time to request that of Tails? She didn't even know if **he** wanted a kid in the first place, and she just went to him and spouted an unreasonable request in his face! Needless to say, the seedrian was embarrassed as all hell. Embarrassed to the point of crying, actually.

"Oh my… I couldn't think of a worse time for such a request, could I? We didn't even live as a married couple for a month and-" – Cosmo said, looking rather teary-eyed as she did. Welp, now it was Tails' turn to calm the plantgirl down, as he grabbed her by her shoulders and said: "Easy there, dear. I would gladly fulfill your request."

The alien looked up at Tails, sobbing, and asked: "Really?"

"Sure. I know how much you want to bring back your kind. Only fair that we start at least one "seedling" at a time." – The kitsune responded, hugging Cosmo.

"Thank you, honey." – Cosmo remarked, wiping her tears.

"You'll thank me when the deed's done. But we'll do it on one simple condition – no copulation until the last day of the honeymoon. You know, just so that we'll have it planned, without any "accidents", so to speak."

"Okay, if it means that you'll give me a healthy little seedling, then I'll gladly comply."

Surely, the wait was going to be a tad problematic… But it wasn't anything too impossible for the couple.

* * *

 _Yeah_ … _Maybe I fumbled something up here and there._ _Especially the ending, I guess. And sorry for the occasional OOCness.  
And yes, you know what to **expect** with the next chapter. I might even try to make that one more on the romantic side rather than the "hot stuff" side.  
_ _Brought to you by yours truly, who is still struggling with his university assignments.  
_


	6. Fulfilling a Seedrian's Wish

That was just it. It was the last day of the honeymoon. Cosmo and Tails already had all their things packed, and were ready to take their plane back over to the mainland. To go back to the usual routine, with Tails spending all his time in his workshop, and Cosmo either tending to the greenhouse or cleaning up the house. But most of all, the two had to say goodbye to the rich sex life they had during their honeymoon.

So, naturally, the two wanted to make the last night of the honeymoon a special one. Considering that they've tried out all the unusual things they wanted, and then some, going in for any kind of fetish fulfillment wasn't a viable option. And besides, the night had to be special in a different way. A more…Romantic and lovely way.

Tails knew very well that Cosmo was the last of her kind. That she wanted a future for her race. Luckily, thanks to a "parting gift" from the goddess of seedrians, Gaia, Cosmo would actually be able to have children from someone not of her race. And it wasn't just extending to plant-based organisms, either – in fact, she would very well be able to breed with an animal if she so desired. Even more so, as to ensure the seedrian race as she knew it won't die out, all the firstborns in her family line would always be pure-blooded seedrians. And of course, Cosmo wanted to have a child from no one other than Tails.

The fox was only glad to comply with his wife's request. Despite having had been married for barely a month, they had already lived together for a whole six years, so that wouldn't be considered such a brash decision.

But back to the events at hand…

Throughout the whole "packing day", Tails was feeling rather uneasy. Sure, he wouldn't bail out of his promise to Cosmo, and with all honesty, a whole week without release was enough to make sure that he would be ready to give Cosmo the night of her life, but even then… He was still nervous. He wanted to make sure that he doesn't flop it.

"Honey?" – Cosmo said, getting the fox's attention. Tails turned back around, then noticed that the contents of the briefcase he was holding fell right onto the floor. Whoops.

"Sorry, I was…A little lost in thought, is all." – The kitsune remarked, blushing.

"You're worried about the upcoming night, are you?" – Cosmo asked, embracing Tails from behind. When the fox looked back at his alien fiancée, she smiled and remarked: "Look, you don't have to do anything too special for tonight. Just trust your heart, and you won't be wrong."

"Okay…I mean, I guess I'll just improvise as we go along." – The kitsune said, then bent down to pick up all the clothes that fell out of his case, crammed them back in, then went to stuff the case into the plane.

"Anyway… I know I just told you not to get too concerned about details myself, sure… But I was wondering what outfit to actually not pack. I mean, if you do want me to go all au naturel, then…"

"Actually…Surprise me on that one." – Tails remarked, kissing Cosmo on the cheek. The plantgirl blushed and remarked: "Okay, enough of this lovey-dovey stuff. Let's get back to packing now."

Well, the packing certainly took up a good half of the day, so it was no surprise that it was evening already by the time the couple was done. Cosmo said that she'll be waiting at the bedroom while Tails went to stuff the last case back into the plane's cargo bay.

"Whew. I guess that does it. The last one's finally packed in. Now, to go check on Cosmo…" – Tails said, then ran back into the house.

Entering the bedroom, he expected Cosmo to be either half-naked, or just completely nude… But in actuality, Cosmo had her usual dress on her, except for one less minor detail – since the dress was a composite one, not whole like her previous one, she actually had the undershirt part of the dress take n off, and the usual stockings she wore were instead replaced by the same white ones…But they actually didn't cover her heels and toes.

"Truth be told, I've wanted to use these stockings for a different purpose, but I figured I might as well just simply wear them for a better occasion. As for the undershirt – it's interesting how a simple alteration to a seemingly modest dress can suddenly make it less so, huh?" – Cosmo remarked, lying on her side on the bed, giving Tails a good view on her lovely seedrian bottom.

"Cosmo…You look fantastic." – The fox replied, blushing a deep red through a face full of fur.

"Really? I mean, all I really did was-" – Tails didn't let the alien finish her sentence, as he approached her, silencing her with his index finger, and remarked: "You talk too much, dear."

"True." – The plantgirl remarked, then looked back at the kitsune, smirking, and added: "So…You sure you have the heart to do this?"

"I know how much you want this child. I know how much your kind depends on you having an offspring…" – Tails pulled Cosmo's skirt off, and was not even surprised that she wore no panties underneath. Sure enough, he decided he might as well go for her top, too, as he had a thought that she went in without any underwear whatsoever – sure enough, her breasts were also bare under her top.

"I'm sorry if I'm kind of postponing the moment a tad too much…" – Tails remarked, blushing. Cosmo grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a kiss. This particular kiss lasted several seconds or so, before Cosmo pulled back away from Tails and remarked: "Nonsense. You can take as much time as you want, just, you know…In actually sensible amounts, of course."

Tails chuckled at this, and lightly brushed his index and middle finger against the plantgirl's exposed slit. The plantgirl gasped – seems like a week without release may have made her a tad more sensitive to touch – and gave Tails a light, short kiss on the cheek in response. Tails figured he might as well take things a bit further, and stuck both fingers into the plantgirl's wet slit, while grasping her chest with his free hand.  
 **  
**Cosmo was not getting impatient. Not the tiniest bit. She knew that Tails always had a slow and gentle approach to such things, and wasn't above letting Tails take his time, especially if it meant that he would give her a good warm-up.

As for Tails, when it came to lovemaking, he always made sure that Cosmo's needs were satisfied before his own, so it was only natural for him to start out with some foreplay, so as to warm Cosmo up, and to make her time all the more pleasurable.

In other words, the two did not want to rush things the slightest bit, although Cosmo felt that it was unfair for her to get all the pleasure. Noticing that Tails' cock was already fully erect by now, she reached out for it with her left hand and began stroking it off at almost the same pace that he had fondled and fingered her.

"Sure, I know you're the one doing me a favor… But it doesn't feel fair if I'm the only one getting all the pleasure, you know…" – Cosmo remarked as she continued to stroke her husband off. The kitsune didn't object to this, and continued on with rubbing the plantgirl's sensitive areas, not slowing down the tiniest bit.

The two would have continued their foreplay session like this just a little longer, but Cosmo figured that maybe Tails had been fondling her enough – as much as she enjoyed it, and as much as she tried to stay patient, she knew that if she wanted to really accept Tails' gift for tonight, they better get to the main act.

She didn't even say anything, just let go of her husband's erect manhood and said: "Now, Tails. Go for it."

The fox needed not to be asked twice, as he got his hands off of the alien's breasts and crotch, and held her legs apart. Sure enough, considering how Cosmo was already borderline soaked, she gasped when Tails' "instrument" slid into her with little to no resistance.

"So… Here goes, I guess. As much as the impatient part of me wants to tell you to hurry up… The rest of me wants it to last." - Cosmo remarks.

Tails quietly nods, and starts with slow, gentle movements. Like always – the fox tried not to rush things too much. However, he thought that merely fucking his wife's brains out won't do much for the atmosphere, so he spoke up: "I have to admit – as pretty as your body is, it is your eyes that I feel like I get pretty much lost in the moment I look at you. They are like flawless sapphires."

Cosmo blushed even more at her husband's compliments. Sure, he may have went a tad overboard every now and then, but she couldn't blame him, really, so she responded: "And your eyes are that lovely ocean color. So much that I feel like that, whenever you look at me, I'm about to drown in them…"

As the two continued talking, neither of them even thought of slowing down – quite the opposite, it seemed that Tails was picking the pace up with each movement.

"It's not just about your outer beauty, too. You're the nicest, kindest person I've ever met. You are like an angel who had descended down from the heavens and upon this sinful world. I can pretty much imagine that you'll definitely be a good mother to the child I'll give you…"

Cosmo did not reply. She merely leaned forward to kiss Tails. The kiss was a long and passionate one, lasting for half a minute or so before the two let go of each other, solely because they had to catch a breather.

"Now, Tails…I think we've said enough with words. Now, it's our actions that speak for us." – Cosmo remarked as she caught her breath.

"Truly." – Tails responded, as he sped his movements up again, though even having had broken the kiss, he still kept Cosmo in a close embrace.

"Yes, Tails… Oh, please, pollinate me! There is no one else in the world I'd ever want to have a child from!" – Cosmo breathed out, having difficulty speaking properly due to Tails moving ever-so-faster.

It wasn't long before Cosmo felt her orgasm building up within her. And as soon as she reached the peak of her pleasure, she clutched on Tails ever so tighter, and let out a loud, pleasured shriek, as her pussy squeezed on Tails' shaft as tight as it could, bringing him over the edge as well.

As soon as Tails felt his lifemate reach her orgasm, and felt her grip on him tightening as far as it could, he thrust all the way in, down to the knot, and felt his tip almost penetrate through the plantgirl's cervix. As he held on, he had released his seed all inside the alien's womb, making sure that not a single drop escapes her.

If Cosmo was already brought to the peak of her pleasure by that orgasm before now, then now she felt truly intense pleasure from the feeling of her uterus being filled up with her lover's sperm like that.

The two held on together for a few more moments before Tails pulled out, and practically fell down near Cosmo. The plantgirl herself had placed her left hand on her lower stomach, just near her crotch, and was breathing heavily. She really felt it. And she had no doubt that she would achieve the desired result.

"Tails?"

"Hmm?" – Tails asked back as he turned to face Cosmo.

"While we may have not been doing anything too unusual… This was still the best night of the whole honeymoon. And…Thank you for fulfilling my wish." – She kissed her foxy husband as she finished that last sentence. The two soon passed out from exhaustion, lying in each other's embrace, Cosmo practically feeling the fox's seed doing it's work.

She had no doubts about it. She would bear Tails' child, and ensure a future for her people. With these thoughts, Cosmo had completely passed out.

* * *

 _Still not sure if this chapter is actually up to anyone's expectations - I can't really write more romantic lemons, to be honest - but hopefully, it's nothing too bad. Though I'm pretty sure there are a few somewhat cheesy lines here and there. Also, I'll be taking a break from writing. A long break, cause exams are coming up soon, and the assignments are killing me...(Especially the assignment reports. May the person who thought that this whole "have the students write long reports based on every single assignment" thing was a good idea be forced to write those damn reports for the rest of their afterlife.)_

 _Anyway, with my rambling out of the way...Darky, Out!_


End file.
